This invention relates to improvements in frames, particularly the type of frames which are generally used to support pictures, photographs and similar materials.
Basically, the prior art is replete with a great number of patents which concern frames of all sorts and sizes. It has been a primary object of the prior art to provide a frame which is attractive in appearance, is relatively rugged and is simple and economical to build and fabricate. Thus, frames have been fabricated from all sorts of materials including wood, plastic and metals. The general object, as above indicated, is to provide a frame which is aesthetically attractive and which can be fabricated simply and economically.
In regard to the fabrication of such frames, there is a great deal of prior art which show various techniques for securing the side members of the frame one to another. These patents and prior art involve the use of various clip devices in order to formulate a generally rectangular frame configuration which presents a pleasing aesthetic view to a user.
Examples of such typical patents which employ various clips in conjunction with frames may be had by referring to patents as U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,952 entitled WINDOW FRAME CORNER CLIP by K. F. Nothdruft. Other patents as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,294,429, 3,797,194, 3,883,974 and 3,828,401 shows various mechanisms and apparatus for joining the corners of the frame members to provide a relatively rigid and composite frame assembly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved frame construction which utilizes a minimum of parts and includes an L shaped corner clip for securing two sides of the frame together. The frame, as described, is fabricated from an integral piece of an extruded metal member which may, for example, be aluminum or some other metal alloy which is capable of being easily and economically extruded.